Breaking the Oblivion
by AttemptingInvisibility
Summary: After suffering amnesia, post traumatic stress disorder, partial blindness and severe wounds, Gilbert was afraid and traumatized. He had lost his land, and his family. He did not know who had done this to him, or who he was. He needed answers, but there were none to give. He'd have to find them inside of his mind. The mind that had been corrupted and lost. (Cover art is not mine.)
1. Chapter 1

So much darkness that I faded into. I had finally come to like the darkness, right before I was introduced to light. Dim light, but still light. And a face. A face that looked familiar.

"Who are you?" A voice asked loudly. Who was this? Definitely not a German accent, nor British. American, maybe? "Who are you?!" The voice grew louder, ripping through the still air like a blade.

I opened my eyes to still see darkness. A lighter version, somewhat grey, but still darkness. Why couldn't I see anything? Were my eyes really open?

"If you don't answer, I'll toss you back to the German." The voice growled. Clearly American.

"…I- I don't know." I answered hoarsely. My vocal cords hurt like hell. But there was a liquid I heard that gurgled in my throat when I spoke. Blood…?

"Alfred, leave him alone. He just awoke. He's probably still confused from trauma." A quitter voice said. This one almost sounded American, but not quite. It was softer, with the slightest hint of a French accent. But they didn't sound French. Canadian, maybe?

"I'm not keeping this dude here. I just wanna know who he is, then toss him out." The first voice, who's name I presumed was Alfred, spoke.

Their conversation confused me. Forgotten…? I was a nation, wasn't I?

"He has a necklace around his neck. The first part of the name says 'Gilbert', but the last name was scratched off somehow." The quieter voice spoke. "He's injured badly, Al."

"Whatever. Take care of him if you want. I'm done with this guy. If he can't even tell me who he is, he's no use to me." Alfred scowled, walking out of the room quite loudly. No more sounds were heard. Had the other one left me as well?

"Do you know your last name?" The soft voice spoke, this time close to me. I jumped instinctively, not aware of how small the distance between us was.

I shook my head in reply tensely, unsure of whether to trust the voice.

"Amnesia." They said quietly to themselves.

"Who are you…?" I croaked, my throat burning and in pain.

"Matthew. Matthew Williams. But that's not important now, 'kay? What's important is that you speak to me." Matthew cooed, his face close enough to mine that I could feel his breath.

"It hurts t' speak…" I whispered, finding little pain in that.

"I know. I can see the gash in your neck." Matthew responded. I wondered what he looked like for a second. If only I could see him, then maybe I could decide whether to trust him or not.

"Gash…? What happened to me?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Don't you remember?"

"No. Who am I again?"

"Gilbert. You said you don't know your last name."

"My name is Gilbert?"

"As far as I know."

"What do you look like?"

"Can't you see…?"

"No."

"Hm.. Were you blind before?"

"No."

"I don't see any damage to your eyes. Maybe it's only temporary."

Matthew moved away from me. "I'm not leaving you. You're too injured, and need help." I let out a sigh of relief. Even not knowing who this was, it still gave me comfort.

"…Can you tell me where you found me?" I whispered.

"In a basement. You were beaten and left for dead. By who, we don't know. But I'll find out."

These statements shocked me. 'Beaten and left for dead'..? Who would do such a thing? And why can't I remember that?

"Do you have anything for me to cleanse my eyes…?"

"Maybe. I'd have to look. One minute." Matthew replied. I heard footsteps grow quieter and quieter, until they were no longer heard.

I suddenly felt alone.

Fear hit me. Realization hit me.

I am Gilbert Beilschmidt. I was beaten and left for dead in a basement, as I've been told. I cannot see. I am dying. My hair is silver. My eyes are red. My uniform…

Is Prussian Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have blacked out after that, or hit my head or something, because I don't remember a thing of what happened after that. Matthew left, I remembered who I am, and then… nothing. It was almost as if someone didn't want me to remember…

But no one was there.

Hearing footsteps again, I relaxed slightly, sitting up from where I had supposedly fallen on my side. Matthew's soft voice spoke again.

"I brought eye drops. They might help, but I'm not a doctor, so I can't promise anything. Are you willing to give them a try?"

I nodded, glad to have someone with me again. Even not knowing what my savior looked like still gave me comfort.

But something was off.

Edges, faint edges, of Matthew's face could be seen. The general shape of his face and hair were seen.

Was my blindness really only temporary?

"Something wrong…?" Matthew's voice broke the silence. "You seem to be out of it."

"Have I ever been in it?" I stated softly, finally catching wind of my condition.

"Fair enough." I heard him whisper to himself, tilting my head back. "Ready?"

I nodded slightly, staring upwards into the grey. Cold droplets met my eyes and blurred out the faint edges I could see. I blinked three times, waiting for drops in the other eye.

Blinking away the liquid, I turned my head to the ground, wiping the excess medication with my sleeve. Matthew stood straight, looking at my trembling figure.

"Tell me if that helps." He said, speaking after his long period of silence.

Nodding in response, I took a hand to my neck, brushing gentle fingers over the wound. Pain filled the area each time contact was made, but I did not stop.

The pain was an odd feeling.

It made me feel… almost…

Real.

What felt like an hour or so passed by quickly, the edges I saw growing more prominent by the minute. I could make out the shape of things well by now.

Matthew had pretty features; a petite body, with thin legs that seemed to be somewhat feminine. He had gorgeous eyes hidden behind a pair of rounded glasses, and long hair. Although I could not make out the color of his eyes or hair, let alone his outfit, the shades of gray gave me an idea. From what I concluded, Matthew had light hair and eyes, and also wore shades of light and dark clothing.

If only I could see colors.

But one could dream… could they not?

Matthew returned later, checking in on me. After finally finding my vocal cords to not cause me too much pain, we found ourselves talking.

"Was that your brother earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah… He's a bit of a jerk, eh?"

I nodded. "Do you have more brothers like him?"

"I have more brothers, yes, but none particularly like him."

"What are they like then?"

"Francis makes too many sexual comments, but he's nice. He raised me mostly. Arthur was my other guardian. I didn't see him much, though. He can get a bit angry at times, and never remembers me."

"How is it possible to forget someone you've known?"

"That's funny… I ask myself the same thing every day."

"They don't have a reason to forget you, do they? They don't seem to hate you."

"If there's a reason, I've never known it." Matthew said, disheartened.

"Oh… I wish I had family. If I have family, I don't remember them now, and they probably don't care about me." I sighed. "If they did, I wouldn't be injured like this."

Matthew nodded, seeming to understand. I wondered if I had family. Maybe I have parents and siblings, that care for me and are looking for me. But that's a bit outrageous.

"Matthew…?" I asked finally, breaking our silence.

"Hmm….?"

"Do you… Do you think someone cares for me? Do you think I'm missed?"

"I'm sure someone does. I'm sure there are a lot of people who do. No one is alone."

_No one is alone. _Those four words rang in my mind. If I'm not alone…

There must be someone looking for me.

Someone who cares.

Someone who…

Needs me.

* * *

_A/N: I'm really glad people actually liked my first chapter! When this was posted, it automatically got favorites and follows. It means a lot, and I thank you guys!_

_I may not be the best, and I understand, but I at least am staying committed! Haha. Anyway, if you guys haven't already, go follow my Instagram! fading_into_oblivion (:_

_I hope you all continue to like this! It may be a while before a new chapter though... Mostly since school is starting up soon. Yikes._

_But anyway, thank you! 3_


End file.
